Hunting Trip
"Hunting Trip" is the tenth episode of season 2 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation. It originally aired on November 19, 2009 to 4.61 million viewers. In the episode, Leslie tries to prove she can hang out with the guys by attending Ron's annual hunting trip, where Ron is accidentally shot. The episode was written by Daniel J. Goor and was directed by series co-creator Greg Daniels. It also featured a subplot between the characters Andy and April, which actress Aubrey Plaza indicated could be the beginning of an ongoing romance between the two. Storyline The episode opens with Andy Dwyer giving piggyback rides to everyone in the Parks Department. Later, Ron Swanson, Jerry Gergich and Mark Brendanawicz look forward to their annual "trail survey", which is actually a yearly secret hunting trip at Slippery Elm Park Ranger Station. Determined to prove she can be just like one of the guys around the office, Leslie insists the ladies of the Parks Department attend the trip this year, as well as Tom Haverford, who has also never been invited. Ron is visibly disappointed. Leslie asks April Ludgate to check on a budgeting request while they are gone. What should be a simple chore, however, has April waiting on hold at the phone for hours. When she desperately has to use the restroom, Andy agrees to wait by the phone. When she returns, the two start to bond by making up their own lyrics to the hold music, playing a non-water game of Marco Polo around the office, and seeing who can make the best spit-take. When Andy says he is jealous that his ex-girlfriend Ann Perkins is going to the hunting trip with Mark, April offers to give him a hickey to make Ann jealous, which Andy accepts. Meanwhile, the others arrive at the cabin for the hunting trip. Leslie proves to be an excellent hunter and bags the first quail. Growing increasingly agitated, Ron agrees to a challenge that Leslie cannot shoot more birds than he can, and they split up. After a few hours of hunting, Ron screams and the others rush to his side and find he has been shot in the head. Ann, being a nurse, takes Ron back to the cabin and learns the injury is not serious; nevertheless, Ron is absolutely furious. He asks whether Leslie shot him, but she insists she did not. Ron takes several pain pills and washes it down with scotch, which forces Ann and Leslie to hold his mouth open and induce vomiting, despite fierce opposition from Ron himself. The others discuss who shot Ron, and Tom creates a minor panic when he suggests perhaps an outsider is hunting them. Ann takes Leslie aside and says she knows who shot Ron, and a few minutes later Leslie admits to the group that she was the shooter, even though Ann knows this is not the case. A Park Ranger (Jay Johnston) arrives and interrogates Leslie, implying that the accident is the result of her femininity. Leslie knows that she is a good hunter, but goes along with the ranger's sexist implications in order to appease him. Later, a bandaged Ron repeatedly berates Leslie, prompting Ann to insist Tom come forward. Tom admits he shot Ron, and that Leslie covered for him because he did not have his hunting license, which could have resulted in a $25,000 fine and prison time. Ron is impressed with Leslie, who he calls a "stand-up guy", and is upset with Tom for not having a license and calls him a moron. The episode ends with a get well party for Ron, where Ann is unimpressed with Andy's hickey, and the whole party is horrified by Ron's head wound. Quotes Tom: Ron On a scale of one to Chris Brown, how pissed off is he? Ann: to calm Ron after he got shot ''Ron, it's actually not that serious. I just need you to stay calm, okay? '''Ron:' Yeah, I'm just gonna stay angry! I find that relaxes me! Ann: Donna scream ''Donna? Donna? Are you okay?? Is it your heart? Are you having trouble breathing? '''Donna:' My car! SOMEBODY SHOT MY CAR! screaming next to her Mercedes, with the side window shot out; Ann looks at the camera confused Leslie: When you're out with the boys you've gotta be ready for a good pantsing. That's why I have suspenders that connect my bra to my jeans. Ann: Ron after he got shot ''Hey, how are you feeling? Are you dizzy? Are you lightheaded? '''Ron:' When I look at my palm, I see a ladies' mouth french-kissing a dog. Is that normal? Ann: The pain medication I gave you is pretty strong; Donny uses it for menstrual cramps. How many did you take? Ron: Sev- Eight. But I washed them down with plenty of fluids. to bottle of scotch Ann: alarmed No, Ron, you cannot drink scotch with this! You're going to need to purge right now. Ron: No, I'm not wasting 20 year scotch. Leslie: she and Ann have forced Ron to purge ''Well, good news is Ron is resting comfortably. '''Tom:' Man is the most dangerous game. Donna: To the Predator. Tom: I did smell something out there. And it wasn't human. Leslie: That was pine trees. Donna: The Predator can see heat. Tom: We should cover ourselves in mud. It could still be out there. Leslie: I shot Ron Swanson. Donna: YOU SHOT MY MERCEDES??! up and charges at Leslie Leslie: What? NO! No! tackled by Donna Ron: You know, Leslie, the Super Bowl is in a couple of months. I usually watch it with my brothers. Maybe you could come by at halftime and shoot me in the head. Leslie: Ron, I'm really sorry that I ruined your weekend. Ron: Well, perhaps next time I'm enjoying some alone time in the Men's restroom, you could invite yourself into my stall and shoot me in the head. Leslie: in exasperation Look, if there's anything I could do to make it up to you- Ron: interrupts Sure. How about you shoot me in the head? Oh, wait, you already did that! Tom: Excuse me, everyone! I have something to say. Ron: Hang on a minute, Tom. I'm not done berating Leslie. Tom: It wasn't Leslie's fault. She was covering for me because I didn't have a hunting license. I was the one who shot you. Ron: You didn't get a license? What kind of moron doesn't get a license?! That's reckless endangerment, my son. That's a $25,000 fine, minimum! And probably jail-time! Ron: Leslie You did good. You're a real stand-up guy. I'm sorry I lost my temper before. It's because I was shot in the head by a moron. Leslie: Yeah. Tom: Dude, Ron. I'm so sorry. Ron: Apology not accepted, moron.